Dispatched
by Sigh-Ah
Summary: Iruka's an EMT Kakashi a Firefighter, this is a short story for them about them... (Can you guess the twist ending?)...if it is even called that,


_**I OWN NOTHING!**_

**listen carefully this story does have character death in it so be warned...of course you (the reader) can change that! if you PM, me and ask for a 'happier' ending I will gladly write one! and it is a romance cause...if for say I do write another chapter or what ever you call it, it will probably have some 'special scenes' so you tell me what for and i'll jump through hoops to give it to you! **

ENJOY!

-SIgh-Ah

* * *

Dispatcher: fire house 7 dispatch to residential fire, two story fully involved residential home occupants may be inside. Help requested immediately. The address is 1660 north avenue 7863 eas-

Kakashi growled and rolled out of bed. Standing up as the light came on, on their own accord. As they are supposed to whenever a call to the fire house came in. quickly hopping out of bed he ran for the pole and quickly slid down. Asuma; a veteran, Raido and Shikamaru, two cadets, and Genma a resent and still new rookie sliding down the pole right after him; one by one they landed and went to their bunkers and grabbed their gear.

Kakashi grabbed his thermal hood and put it on so that the chin was set right. Jumping into his boots he slid the pants and suspenders into place Velcro-ing them closed. Quickly he put his bunker coat on and looked up to see the others headed for the truck. Grabbing his SCBA mask he rushed to the truck as well his heart speeding up with adrenalin.

The sirens blared and lights flashed as the truck rushed from the hanger. Looking from his seat in the back he looked at Shikamaru who was happily perched in the front seat next to Asuma. Looking to the three seated in the back he saw a tuff of brown hair sticking out from Genma's thermal mask and said mask seemed to be un-tucked from the bunker coat. Sighing in exhaustion Kakashi leaned forward and tucked the brown locks away before tucking the thermal hood down and placing the protective flap from the helmet back over properly to protect the 17 year olds neck from any excessive heat or falling debris.

Genma smiled shyly and nodded his thanks. Kakashi gave a familiar eye smile. "So? Excited to go on your first fire call?"

Genma nodded. "Very!" the male paused before looking at Kakashi with curiosity "Kakashi? How long have you been on the services?"

Raido looked at his best friend a little anxiously, though they were several years apart he still found the other male to be his 'partner in crime' with every gimmick and stunt they pulled in high school. Sighing he settled down for the next few minutes in which it would be till they reached their destination.

Kakashi thought about the question letting it settle before looking at the onyx and muddy colored orbs. "I've been here long enough to know every one in the services around here and long enough to-" Kakashi stopped when Shikamaru pointed at a fire hydrant, "catch that hydrant!"

Asuma quickly put on the breaks the truck stopped with a lurch. Shikamaru hopped out of the front seat and ran around back. Loud banging sounds could be heard before Shikamaru spoke once more. "Go! Go! Go!" Asuma quickly put his foot to the gas and the truck lurched forward towards the golden glow in the not so far distance was his destination.

When they arrived on scene an ambulance was already there with an older distraught blonde Paramedic pacing and screaming at the building. Her driver door open and lights still on as they bounced off and reflected off of the surrounding building and windows. Two police cruisers coming in hot from the opposing side, their lights and sirens on as well.

+-+-+-+-+ Moments before Fire House 7's arrival+-+-+-+-+

Iruka was a young medic at only 20 years of age he was the youngest and most inexperienced on his department. But alas he didn't have to do much more than BLS management. Take a few vitals and drive the truck… I mean it's a fairly easy job right? Well that's what he thought too, but as he pulled up on scene for the need for a possible medic he knew this call would be anything but easy.

Even as he just stepped from the vehicle the heat could be felt from the drive way. "Iruka look!" Iruka whipped his head away from Tsunade and fallowed her hand to the second story window. A young blonde probably of the age 11 had his head hanging from the window. His short blonde hair and pink skin kept being obscured by black thick smoke rolling through and out the window.

"Tsunade? What are we gonna do? He can't breath like that!" Iruka panicked as the sound of deep barking coughs were heard from the window fallowed by bellows begging for help.

After another minute of thinking Tsunade jumped onto the radio of the Ambulance quickly talking into it. Iruka looked around sweat beginning to bead down his brow. Iruka didn't think, he didn't even feel as the world suddenly slowed down and he felt his feet move. He ran straight to the door and rammed his shoulder into it till it gave. He hadn't seen a car in the drive way the child above him was scared hurt and alone. That child needed him! Quickly he entered his ears failing to hear Tsunade call for him.

When the door opened it was hot. And it hurt, the heat felt like it was going to melt his flesh right off. Quickly Iruka dropped to his hands and knees and it was considerably cooler. Keeping his hands on the wall he couldn't have been more that pleased when he literally stumbled onto the stairs. Quickly ignoring the heat he scaled them. Then over the roaring sound or air moving about and smoke Iruka could hear the cries for help once more.

"In here, please! I'm-" a coughed up sob broke the hoarse voice. Iruka paused when he felt the wall give way to a door way. Without needing to feel for the knob he grasped a burning handle and hissed in pain as he quickly turned and opened it. It wouldn't be long till the whole house would be involved. It surprised him that the boys room and the front area wasn't involved yet.

"I'm here! Where are you?" Iruka let the tears fall as his eyes stung painfully. Letting go of the wall he slowly crawled straight. Where he knew the boy was in the general direction of.

"I'm scared!" the boy sobbed softly almost causing Iruka to strain his ears to hear the boy. Turning to his left he crawled faster and saw the boy. Wrapping his arms around the boy he pulled the child to his chest.

"It's ok! I'll…I'll get us out of here some how!" Iruka felt his hopes rise when the sirens of a fire engine was heard. Quickly pulling the child from his chest he smiled through his fear.

The blonde haired boy whimpered snuggling closely to the males chest and Iruka tightened his arms securely around the hysterical form.

Iruka nodded "Ok Naruto, do you hear that? That's a fire truck! And they're gonna save us ok?!" Naruto nodded as Iruka went closer to the window. As he cleared his eyes he smiled. "OI! We're up here!" Iruka nearly whooped with joy when he saw a red helmet look his way. Waving his arms he smiled.

Kakashi looked up and nearly gapped at the EMT in the window waving at him! Quickly he grabbed Asuma's bunker coat's sleeve and pointed at he window his voice muffled through his mask. "Asuma! Up there! What's that idiot doing?!" he felt his partners shoulders shrug up before sagging down wards. "We need to get an extension ladder up there! The smoke is too dark at this rate it's gonna roll over!" Asuma nodded and quickly began his commands he was the most experienced at that scene and until their chief got there and assumed command it was up to him.

Kakashi quickly rushed to the side of the building. His SCBA snugly in place hiding most of his face from view. Looking up he felt his eyes bulge outward. The brunette was leaning his whole waist line out of the window. When this was all over he was gonna give that EMT a piece of his mind!

"Hey! The building going down I can hear it the halls already involved and cut off! I have Naruto in here with me! I'm gonna hand him down ok?" Iruka withdrew back inside and proceeded to tell the young male his plan. Gently placing his hands on the boys shoulders he smiled fondly. "listen carefully! There's a big nice firefighter right outside the window I'm gonna lower you down and he's gonna catch you ok? So don't be scared it's gonna be alright!" quickly Iruka lifted the blonde haired boy and sat him on the window sill.

Kakashi felt like panicking he probably looked like a flailing crab as he tried to figure out what was going through the others mind, what the hell was wrong with this Paramedic?! He waved his hands in a frenzy trying to demand the younger males to hold on just a few more seconds till the ladder was in position but already hands clasped in a death grip the child was making his descent. Quickly lifting his arms up he just barely was able to touch the boys' ankles.

A loud coughing fit was heard and Kakashi stole a glance at the EMT. He was red faced and he looked to be in pain. Before he had time to wonder he saw that the tan male couldn't lower the boy any more. "I'm gonna let go Naruto! The Fireman down below will catch you ok?" The boy shook his head and held a tighter grip but already Iruka let go and the boy wanted to scream as he slipped slowly from the other males grasp. Looking down franticly he froze when his eyes landed on Kakashi's steely blue greys' and he felt tears well up in his azure eyes as Kakashi nodded to him and he let go of the tan man.

Kakashi wanted to scream; his hair was naturally silver but now he could feel it turning gray! Never before had he been so distraught and helpless feeling. Where the hell was that fucking ladder at?!

The air went still and the sound of the raging fire died away and all that remained was the moments that he had to catch the falling child. When his hand grasped firmly around the boys waist and he felt the weight added to his shoulder he quickly pulled the form to his chest.

Genma suddenly came over to Kakashi's. "Kakashi! Bad news the lock that secures the ladder isn't coming undone! We can't get the ladder!"

Looking back at the other male in the window Kakashi couldn't give up yet. Turning towards Genma he handed the boy over to the Brunette. Genma took the semi conscious boy without question but gave a curious look to Kakashi. "Take him to the ambulance he needs oxygen now! I've gotta get that idiot down somehow." Genma nodded and at a 'fire grounds pace' rushed away. '_okay so that leave the roof ladder but_-' Kakashi stopped his train of thought when he heard a scream. Looking to the form before him; he cursed the fire had reached the bedroom…

Iruka hunkered down below the window sill out of sight from fire rescue. The flames where roaring and now they were easily only 8 feet away from him, he whimpered in fear. Iruka panted in pain as his chest constricted with the smoke, he couldn't deny that he obviously had smoke inhalation.

That's when he heard it, or for lack there of- no sound. The smoke seemed to suddenly flow backwards and he looked up in horror. Smoke always flowed out and into the open air via any means possible then the name came to him and he whispered the dreaded words. "back draft." Just then the door leading down the hall darkened before the roar was heard. The whole hall filled with flame and it rushed at him at a blinding speed. Without a second thought he stood in the window and without warning jumped as flames shot over his head.

Kakashi wasn't prepared, so when all 160lbs of EMT fell on him he went tumbling to the ground not hearing the sickening crack as the other males head landed on the hard pavement driveway. He saw the flames roar out of the building and gasped. Looking to his side was the EMT. As carefully as possible he positioned the EMT off of him.

Kakashi quickly pulled his gloves off and then pulled his mask off the constant hissing of his air leaving. Looking down he turned his regulator attached to his belt off. Looking up he patted the younger males face just as Asuma's voice was overhear and water was being applied to the fire.

Kakashi tried again his hand slapping a little more roughly to Iruka's cheek. The boy didn't even bat and eye. The siren's of another approaching ambulance made Kakashi feel a little better but not with his current problem. Using his pointer, middle and ring finger he placed them in the middle of the EMT's sternum and pressed while rubbing roughly. The boy, once more didn't stir. Leaning down he listened hard for any breathing sounds and there wasn't even a wheeze.

Kakashi felt his chest constrict. Quickly he felt the carotid for a pulse. Again he held there, but the wasn't even a faint beat. Scooping the EMT up in his arm he went to the second Ambulance, A young man with spiked hair and a young blonde woman with her hair held into a pony tail where just about to approach him. "Kotetsu open the back! I'm bringing him in." -He felt his chest constrict and he felt tears form in his eyes '_damn the smoke_!' he cursed to himself.- Kotetsu nodded as Ino grabbed one door he grabbed the other just in time for Kakashi to leap into the back of the ambulance.

CPR- it was Iruka's only hope to survive. Quickly Kakashi didn't even stop to relieve himself of his coat as soon as The younger male had hit the cot he had started compressions. The ALS ambulance held all he needed to save this man and he was going to, he had too. He'd be damned if the tanned form under his palms died on him. He was a firefighter, he saved, lives! That's what he had always wanted to do.

Genma sat Naruto on the cot in the BLS ambulance and frowned as a frantic Blonde bustled around and grabbed for oxygen her hands trembling. Naruto slowly grabbed the older woman's wrist as she applied the non re-breather mask. Leaning down she asked the poor dirty blonde what was wrong. He looked up at the woman with pleading eyes "Daddy! He's still in there." Tsunade turned to Genma who was helping by any means, but looked at Tsunade for a second.

"Genma was there any one else in the building?" she asked.

"No, after we got your partner out neither Shikamaru, Raido, nor I found any one else in the building every one got out."

Tsunade turned to the boy with a frown. "Honey listen baby your daddy wasn't in there. Ok?"

Naruto shook his head franticly. Trying to sit up he gasped as his throat burned. "Daddy! Daddy's inside!" he begged to the others for them to listen but they just tried to calm the small child down.

Finally when the boy calmed down and the second ambulance screeched away Tsunade had calmed the irate boy enough to get a few questions answered. "What's your name little one?"

"N-Naruto." The pale in color boy replied.

Tsunade froze for only a second. "Shit!"-

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

He hadn't realized that Iruka's shirt had been removed. He didn't have any clue when or even who put the AED patched onto the males chest but what he did realize, was that as the ambulance raced to the hospital sirens blaring there was still no heart beat. So when the ambulance pulled into the hospital and they piled out of the back of the ambulance with a still lifeless EMT everything seemed to slow down.

Kakashi was relieved from his duties of doing compressions and told that he had done all he can. He was told to let the others handle it so while he stood out side the door way he looked down his aching arms down to his soot covered hands where his eyes settled on the lone silver band around his finger. The door opened and every thing seemed like a dream. The nurses filed out and then so too did the pink haired doctor. Rushing to her side he looked pleadingly to her. "Sakura-"

The hand that gently landed onto his should seemed supporting. "Kakashi, I'm sorry we did everything we could, but he's gone." Kakashi had known Sakura for a long time and knew she told it as it was. She was a very smart woman but even she had her limits, and bring back one little EMT was that limitation.

Kakashi felt hallow, slowly he staggered into the room his lover lay on the cot the patches though still attacked to his chest where no longer attached to a machine. He looked and waited for the chest to rise and fall, for his only true love to come back to him. So after 5 minutes, he knew. Gently he grasped the chilled hand in his and he fell to his knees and there he sobbed. The gold band on Iruka's hand touching his silver band and there he stayed. He refused to leave his lovers side. He pleaded to return for his sake, for their son's sake. But alas the form stayed motionless and slowly Kakashi reached up and let his hand thread through the chocolate locks. He wasn't sure when the hair tie had broken but that didn't matter, he always thought Iruka looked better without his hair up.

Gently he leaned down his heavy coat seeming even heavier as he leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on the lifeless' form's head then his cheek before landing and resting gently on the paling lips. Tears streaked down his face and he frowned. Slowly he stood up and looked to the end of Iruka's bed. His helmet sat there and he slowly pulled it up and placed it on Iruka's chest. Slowly he staggered to the door where a nurse was about to enter, he knew it was time he had a son to check on and the staff had a body to check on. The nurse saw Kakashi and she backed away slowly "I'll give you a couple more moments."

Kakashi nodded and watched her leave but instead of staying he fallowed. Grabbing the door handle he frowned "Who would have thought, the one home I always came to know as my refuge ends up being the one dispatch I wish I never responded to." Pulling the door shut he left, tears still in his eyes as he went on the hunt to find his blue eyed son. Hopefully he was ok.

* * *

**whelp that's that! man I feel good! I love killing my favorite characters!**

**NOT!**

**Ok here's how this works, if you like this story cool! if not that's fine too but I know a lot of people who will read this and get mad or upset with me sooooo here's the deal you review and ask me nicely (OR demand) a sequel and i'll write one, I do have an idea but heck don't see the need in writing it unless you ask for it lol. **


End file.
